Origins: Undefined
by KKJeanne
Summary: After the battle with Galaxia, Chibichibi was sent to live in the future, in Crystal Tokyo, where she could be safe and help protect the planet. Neo Queen Serenity raised her as her own, but the sixteen year old is beginning to ask questions... rewrite
1. Coffee with Clouds

Chapter 1  
  
The café looked out on a busy street. She was surprised by the amount of people who were out on a day like today; a day when the clouds were so very dark, so very low, and so very threatening. She didn't really mind the clouds, but she knew that other people surely did. Sunny days, unlike most people, annoyed her. There was such a pressure to be cheery and thankful, which sometimes it just wasn't the time for, whatever the weather. Today, though, her mood did match the weather. So many questions filled her head, dark, looming questions, just like the clouds above her head.  
  
Mother, she thought, seems to know something about it, and so does Chibiusa. She was their favorite, after all. She even got a real name. What is my name, she thought. Why my name is Chibichibi. Not even a real name. Smallsmall, just like they think of me.  
  
Maybe the girl was small fifteen years ago, but she was no longer. Despite her mother's and sister's small stature, she was quite tall. Her hair was long and red, a color which she had inherited from neither of her parents. She wore it in cute hearts on her head, with long, curly ponytails coming down from them.  
  
She stirred her coffee; was there anything that warmed the soul like a cup of the good stuff? She sighed; where did she come from? That's what she really wanted to know. She didn't look like her mother, or her father, or even Chibiusa. Sometimes she felt so alone. Mother was queen, father was king, Usa was to be queen someday, but what was her destiny? To be an envoy, an ambassador?  
  
Usa knows, she thought. Knows what? she asked herself. She wasn't sure. Why weren't their baby pictures of her? Did any one know that? Mother always talked about Usa as a baby; why not Chibichibi? Every story she was in seemed to be after she was three or so. She wanted to know what she was like as a newborn. Did she wail? Did she smile? Was she cute? Did she hate carrots? She shook her head; maybe she's just forgotten. She's my mother; she wouldn't lie.  
  
Another sigh escaped her as she remembered yet another forgotten appointment. She hurriedly took a bill from her pocket, and left it on the table. She stood; maybe there was still time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"CHIBICHIBI," Father thundered. She quivered; she hadn't seen him this mad since she got her nose pierced.  
  
"Yes, Daddy?" He had gotten quite red in the face, and tranquil Serenity was trying to calm him.  
  
"You missed the palace ceremony AGAIN. This was important, we were dedicating the new Mercurian fountain!!"  
  
"Oh Ami-sama has enough stuff dedicated to her," Chibichibi said. She loved Ami, no doubt, but it was quite true that she had her share of accomplishments. Besides, she had nothing else to say, and she had to have some retort!  
  
"That is not the point!" said her father. "You are grounded into the next CENTURY young lady!"  
  
Chibichibi sighed; she wanted to say something. She wanted to fight, but lately, she just hadn't had the energy. These questions had been going through her mind at warp speed, and draining everything she had in her. "Yes, Daddy. I'll escort myself to my room."  
  
She walked up the seemingly endless flights of stairs to her room. It was the most remote part in the entire palace. She had chosen to be exiled from the rest of the family, who slept in the west wing, some time ago.  
  
She sat on my bed, and pulled a box out from under it. Since she was a child, she had kept a keepsake box. She pulled out the most special thing, and also the most secret thing. It was the picture that brought up all the questions. It was she and her mother. Her mother gay and smiling, Chibichibi a mere child. But Serenity was over thirty years older than her daughter, and in this picture, she couldn't have been more than sixteen.  
  
Chibichibi hadn't told her yet. She hadn't asked all the questions, or any for that matter. Maybe. maybe. maybe she didn't want the answers. 


	2. Stars and Bars

(so much for the nice, indented paragraphs. my computer's screwy)  
  
"Usa, leave me and your mother alone."  
  
"Yes, Daddy," said Usa. "I'll escort myself to my room," she said, mimicking her sister.  
  
Endymion and Serenity sat down at a table. "I don't understand what's gotten into that girl!"  
  
"She's she was bound to starting to ask questions, Endy. She's a smart girl." She rubbed her husband on the back.  
  
"What does that have to do with this? And any way, I love her like my own daughter, you love her like your own, why can't she just be happy?"  
  
"Oh Endy... its her right to ask questions, you know."  
  
"Is it our duty to answer them?"  
  
"That's a confusing point......"  
  
Endymion and Serenity looked at each other. Did they tell Chibichibi of her confusing conflicted past, of all the fighting and death she was a witness too, of everything? Or did they leave her unknowing, ignorant, like the rest of the world, of the battles that took place years and years ago. For now, they would leave her ignorant of the events. As they say, ignorance is bliss......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibichibi tried reading, but how could she concentrate on even her favorite subject, the written word? She planned on writing a book someday; she loved writing stories. She loved fantasy, the heroism, the fighting, the loyalty, the villains and the good guys - she relished it all, and was always thinking up new ideas for stories; her life was so dull, she had to have something to do.  
  
It was beginning to get dark out. She walked to her window, the only window in the round tower room. She smiled to herself. She loved the sky; sometimes, she even loved the solitude. She felt so small for a moment. It was both comforting, and disconcerting.  
  
The stars began to come out, one by one. She smiled at the familiar constellations like old friends. Her favorite was Orion because she could pick that out most swiftly. She hoped someday she would find her Orion, brave and strong and immortal amongst the stars. She didn't know what she meant by the last part, but she thought it sounded awfully pretty.  
  
Some of the stars were brighter; those were the planets. She could recall learning them all in school, and learning all their leaders. Ami, Minako, and so on. She knew them all personally, which made things fairly easy on her, but she still thought it was tedious and silly to learn of all these planets she had never been allowed to visit. Yes, that was the truth, a princess who had never left her own planet (save for holidays on the moon). Her mother was frightened for her. She never knew why. Perhaps someday she would find out. Until then, she had to deal with over protective parents.  
  
Chibichibi had read a book once, saying that the planets used to be dead. All of them, killed by an evil queen! Years later, the senshi came to earth to protect them and bring them all back to life! But. she didn't know what a senshi was, and no one did. When she asked her mother, all she said was that times of fighting were over. And pass the potatoes, please.  
  
She thirsted for knowledge, though, despite her parents' ban of it. She wanted to discover, to explore, and to go to the outmost bounds of the universe! A great sailor of the stars, that's what she wanted to be. A sailor, a pilot, a captain! But, she was destined (doomed?) to be an envoy merely amongst the planets of the Sol System. It was her fate as Imperial Princess of the System, Chibichibi Chiba. She laughed softly, thinking of her name. Had her parents taken any consideration in those hours shortly after her birth when she was christened?  
  
The laugh turned soon to a great empty silence. Her stomach growled, hungry for food or just gnawing at the void within her, she could not say. All she wanted was answers, was that so much to ask? Was it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chibichibi hadn't come to dinner. Serenity had worried, and had wanted to have a plate of food taken up to her, but Endymion was still angry, and insisted that if Chibichibi wanted to eat, she would have to come down.  
  
After her husband's soft rhythmic breathing could be heard next to her in bed, Serenity crept out quietly. She made her way down to the kitchen, and as she neared it, she heard someone moving around within. "Chibichibi?" she wondered. She opened the door with a squeak, and tiptoed in. She tapped her daughter on the shoulder, and Chibiusa whirled around.  
  
"Mum!" exclaimed Chibiusa.  
  
"What are you doing down here, Usa?" asked Serenity, her eyes narrowing. Usa bowed her head, she had been caught.  
  
"I was going to bring Chibichibi some food, she is my sister, after all." Suddenly Usa's eyes narrowed as well. "What are you doing down here, mother dearest?"  
  
Serenity was at a loss for words, she hadn't known that Chibiusa cared at all for Chibichibi. She had always gotten the feeling that she was slightly jealous of her younger sister.  
  
"I, ah, I, um, I heard you! And I came to investigate!"  
  
"Oh....." Chibiusa had been hoping that perhaps her mother was there for the same reason she was, to get Chibichibi some food. "Alright then, I guess I'm going back to bed." Serenity nodded.  
  
"I'll clean things up here."  
  
After Usa was gone, Serenity took the plate of food she had prepared and climbed the long tower steps, up to Chibichibi's room.  
  
Chibichibi was asleep, there was something in her hand (which was hanging off the edge of the bed). Serenity reached for it, and pulled it out of her daughter's hand. Chibichibi stirred in her sleep, but failed to awake.  
  
Serenity's hand shook as she looked at the picture. It was Chibichibi, and Serenity's younger self, the klutzy, ditzy, none too bright or elegant, Usagi Tsukino. She put the picture down, next to the plate of food, on the nightstand. She nervously exited Chibichibi's room. Troubling thoughts filled her mind. 


	3. The Roof

Chapter 3  
  
She yawned.  
  
What time was it?  
  
The clock said twelve thirty, in the morning. She had fallen asleep after her father had sent her to her room. Just great, she thought, now I'll be up all night.  
  
She stretched out her arm to turn on the lamp, and was surprised to find a warm cheeseburger. She downed it quickly and hungrily, not even wondering where it came from until afterwards. Must have been Mom, she thought, Usa doesn't like me enough. After practically inhaling the cheeseburger, she wished that someone had brought her a drink.  
  
For some reason, now she looked to the picture. She thought it a very curious thing that it was laid neatly on the table when she was almost positive she had fallen asleep with it still clutched in her hand. Her fingers traced over her mother's face, her long hair, her slim body. Then her fingers sought out herself, so short, so small, and so very cute, she thought.  
  
She walked to the mirror, comparing images, thinking maybe perhaps it was a distant cousin in the picture. But though she had changed over the years - her body was tall and sleek, her hair long and curly, a nose ring and many earrings now adorning her - the picture was unmistakably of her. But - but how?  
  
She noticed something in the picture that she had not seen before. Serenity, or Usagi, as she had been called then had a faint moon on her forehead, and the younger her had a barely visible heart. She squinted, and wondered if her eyes were fooling her. Then she looked to her present image in the mirror. Her eyes widened, no! There had never been that heart shape on her forehead before!  
  
It was so faint, however, that at present time it did not bother her and with a little confused huff, she placed the picture down on the table. Then, she went to her window, and did something she hadn't done in ages. She swung herself up onto the roof of the tower, a very unladylike thing to do in her pleated skirt. Oh well, she thought, God will have to forgive me. There's plenty of redemption time any way, between now and dying.  
  
She felt a little better than she had earlier. Perhaps it was the insignificant feeling gazing up at the stars gave her, or perhaps it was the cheeseburger. If it wasn't her fate to spend the rest of her life being an envoy, she would have studied the stars. They were so beautiful, and so mysterious. She tilted her head towards the sky, drinking in the magic and ancientness like a rich wine.  
  
For a moment, sitting there, absorbing the universe like she was some cosmic sponge, Chibichibi felt special. She felt like the world was hers, like maybe she wasn't destined to be an ambassador, a palace official. As though perhaps, she were special. Someday, she would travel to those distant, sparkling points of light, where all life came from. Sprung forth from the heat, and warmth, however distant...  
  
She heard soft footsteps on the roof, and turned quickly, frightened. She laughed; it was Stella, the baby of Diana and her husband, Lucius. She was such a small kitten; she hadn't even learned to talk yet. Chibichibi smiled, thankful for the companionship. Suddenly she noticed the chill of the evening, and clutched the cat closely for warmth.  
  
Moments later, however, she heard footsteps again. These were large, and heavy. She looked to her left, but saw nothing. She looked to her right, and saw a looming shadow. She leapt to her feet, not sure what to do. Did she cry for help? No, from this height, none would hear her. Did she fight? She would probably end up plummeting to her death. Did she swing back down into the window? As the shadow approached, there was no other option. 


	4. Bah No title

Chapter 4  
  
She quickly put her plan into action, and swung down into the window. She tumbled, still clutching the cat, over the floor, somersaulting. The other person on the roof swung in behind her and leapfrogged over her. As she tried to open the trapdoor, she realized she couldn't. A man was standing squarely on top of it.  
  
His face was dark, but his eyes lit up like a cat's. He looked hungry, as though Chibichibi were the most delectable mouse he had ever seen. She backed slowly away from him. No sudden moves, she thought to herself. You're on your own now. Suddenly, she heard something from him. Not words, no threat - - - laughter?!  
  
"How dare you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, Princess - save that for someone else. Please!"  
  
She backed up, and suddenly, her bum hit the ledge of the window. She gulped... how stupid could she be? He was quickly upon her, shoving her over backwards. Below her, the world swam. Stella mewed, not aware of the danger. Don't drop me, she prayed, don't kill me... Just moments before, her death had seemed eons away.  
  
He grabbed her collar, and by a grin visible in the moonlight, he pulled her in. "I wouldn't kill you," he said. "No money in it. Chop off a finger, maybe, send it to your folks. But I wouldn't kill you."  
  
"What do you want from me?" she asked, now more angry than scared. Chibichibi stroked Stella, not to comfort the kitten, but to comfort herself.  
  
He smiled. "Ah, yes, and finally the princess comes to her senses. I'm glad you realized that you are no longer in charge."  
  
She had the strong, sudden desire to hit him and tell him to shut up, but she was still vulnerable, in front of the window.  
  
"Oh don't look so scared. I'm not going to kill you." Though this was the second time he'd insisted that, something inside her didn't quite believe him. "Allow me," he said calmly, "To introduce myself. I am called Devon, or just Dev. I am what is known as a kidnapper for hire. Used to do assassinations, but God, after a while, what do you do with all those bodies?" She cringed and he smiled at that. He was all about saying things for the reaction. "I'm just here to kidnap you, have my employers make a few demands, and then you'll get returned. Perhaps you'll still have all your appendages. Wouldn't that be just ducky?" She looked warily at her fingers and back to him. He walked towards her, and she ducked underneath is outstretched arms, and ran from the window. He laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to push you out - didn't I tell you that? If you die before my employer gives the word, I don't get paid! Now hold out your hands, love, and try and make this easy for both of us!" She held out one hand, but the other still clutched the kitten. "Both hands would be nice, Princess. Makes it easier to bind them together." She grunted, and pushed past him once more. She sat the cat on the bed, thrust her hands out, and waited.  
  
"This is a change..." he said with a grin. He began to bind her hands together, tightly. He jerks the rope taught, and Chibichibi cried out. For a moment, his face flashed with something Chibichibi couldn't quite name. Regret? Sympathy? Was he still in fact human after all? He was young, perhaps ten years Chibichibi's senior. It wasn't too late for him.  
  
"You don't have to do this, you know," she said softly, compassionately. "You could just leave me here. Wouldn't that be a great start down the right path? You know, the path of recovery?"  
  
"Recovery from what? I don't regret anything - this is the most money I could ever make doing anything."  
  
So much for that approach.  
  
"I could scream, you know."  
  
"We are twelve stories up."  
  
"They would wake. Sound travels."  
  
"I would slit your throat."  
  
"You would make no money."  
  
He was silenced, but only for a moment. "I would chop off your finger, toss it to the guards."  
  
Her eyes widened and she once more glanced at her fingers. He takes out a knife, and now she was scared he was not bluffing. He traced it along her digits, and then her wrists. "Maybe I'd toss a whole hand. Are you a lefty or a righty?" She gulped and he grinned. "Or maybe just your whole arm." The cool knife traced along her shoulder. She was frightened, but still she spoke.  
  
"You could not throw my left arm..."  
  
"I could not?"  
  
"I work out!"  
  
He was silent for a moment before breaking out in a laugh. "So sorry, Princess, I did not realize."  
  
She kicked him in the shin, and his face turned dark. She wondered why she had done such a foolish, rash thing. As his face turned dark and he held his knife threateningly, she taunted, "You will not kill me." She was shocked by her own words, and prayed her tongue would silence itself. This was not her father; this man actually would harm her! "You will not!" she repeated.  
  
"I will make you wish I had!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The palace was bustling with the horrible news by midday. It was to be kept a secret from the public, but it leaked out, of course, and soon it was on every news station from Crystal Tokyo to Charon, Pluto's moon.  
  
Serenity sobbed in the throne room, which was empty besides Endymion.  
  
"My baby!" she sobbed. "My little girl!"  
  
"Your baby? Your little girl?" Endymion said. Serenity looked like she was about to slap him.  
  
"You know I loved her like my own!"  
  
"Loved? It is far too soon to be using the past tense - we will get her back!" Serenity flung herself into Endymion's arms.  
  
"I hope so... Those BRUTES!!" she started sobbing into Endymion's shirt. Soon it was soaked.  
  
"There, there... You know I love - LOVE not LOVED - her too. How do you think I feel? The last thing I did to her was send her to her room. Come on, honey, we've got to make the public address."  
  
"But they're not supposed to know!"  
  
"They know any way..." he said, straightening his shirt in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. "We might as well make it official." 


	5. The Bus

Chapter 5  
  
Yeah so the last scene of the last chapter was kind of a flash forward, and this is going back to whats happening with Chibichibi and Devon. Gomen nasai for the weirdness.  
  
At the outer edge of the palace, it was easy to use hooks and grapples to climb down the tower. They traveled swiftly through the night. Chibichibi, or "Chibs" as Devon had begun to call her, regretted her poor choice of a room. Would it have been so hard to live down near her family? Were they even her family? She tossed those questions from her mind - there were matters more immediate and pressing.  
  
He was like some kind of pack animal as he jogged through the dark city, Chibichibi on his back, bouncing and silent because of a gag in her mouth. Suddenly, through the dark, he began hissing orders. "We're gonna be coming up on a bus station, and I'm gonna be real nice and take that gag out of your mouth. You're gonna hold my coat over your hands so they don't see they're bound." As he walked briskly, he took the gag from her mouth. She coughed and said,  
  
"What if I cry out, you know, tell someone?"  
  
"Hey, baby, just remember who's holding the fucking gun." She had nothing to say to that. She wished he had allowed her to bring Stella.  
  
"You're so touchy."  
  
"My feelings are so hurt." He abruptly dropped her, and she landed squarely on her backside. Tears welled up briefly, but she clenched her teeth, and told herself to be strong. She stood, and Devon wove his coat between her arms and over her hands. "Look pretty, why don't you? We're bosom buddies, remember?" He put an arm tightly around her, hand low near her behind, and as he squeezed her tight, she could feel the gun press against her. As they neared the bus station, the lights around them became brighter. Devon walked up to the booth, and examined his options.  
  
"Ah. we, um, want two for the one thirty up to Jupiter."  
  
"Jupiter?" exclaimed Chibichibi.  
  
"Yes, Chibs, Jupiter. You know, poison gases, big storms, ice core. Flipping paradise."  
  
"Two way or one way, sir."  
  
"One way, of course," he said. "Always one way. How the hell do you ever know for sure you'll be coming back?"  
  
"Two for Jupiter," she printed the tickets and handed them through a hole in the glass that separated them.  
  
"Thanks so much, lovie." He handed her a purple colored bill, and winked. "Keep the change and pay me back some day, sweetums." He smiled. Chibichibi didn't like his teeth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bus had no windows, and was thusly very stuffy. There were two other people on the bus: a man sleeping under several layers of newspaper, and a giggly, drunk girl.  
  
"You two's a cute couple!" she giggled. "My boyfriend and I are too. We just came from a concert!" She stood up and sat down next to Devon.  
  
Devon looked around for this elusive boyfriend. The man under the newspaper? No.  
  
"Not him!" said the girl, following Devon's gaze. "My boyfriend's back in Crystal Tokyo. I'm trying to - " hiccup "- get home - to Jupe - before three." Hic, hic, hiccup.  
  
"Well, baby, fancy that! That's where we're going!" He put an arm around her, nibbling her neck. She giggled again, but pushed him away.  
  
"What would my boyfriend say?"  
  
"Your boyfriend ain't here, babe." He licked her up the side of her neck, but she pulled away.  
  
"Stop it! Your girlfriend's glaring!" She stumbled across the bus, and collapsed in a seat, The bus driver shook his head and kept driving.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" asked Chibichibi softly.  
  
"I'm fucking tired. Gonna go to a hotel, call the boss, go to sleep. My head fucking hurts too, hit it on your bloody window."  
  
Chibichibi's stomach churned. Going back to a hotel room with this man? She was so scared. She didn't want him touching her, kissing her... she didn't even want to be sitting next to him. She leaned her head back, and closed her eyes. Why couldn't she be at home? What were the odds of this happening, really? Of her, out of all the people in the solar system, being whisked away into the night? She supposed her being the princess was part of it, but she didn't believe she was even really a princess. Now she grew angry - it was her parents' fault! Or rather, the king and queen's fault. They had dragged her into this life! How dare they! But - and here she sighed, her anger fizzling - they loved her dearly, and she loved them. Even if they hadn't been her parents at birth, they were now. If only she could know, know for sure, right this very instant, just to slake her curiosity, slake the desire and the need. But she very seriously doubted she would even ever be seeing them again. 


End file.
